


Insomnia (Sanders Sides)

by playertwoisheereandqueer



Series: The Sides Project [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brief mention of the 'sleep' side, First romantic ship I've written in this fandom I hope it's good, Insomnia, Insomnia is not fun, M/M, You can probably tell the plot from the title wheee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/pseuds/playertwoisheereandqueer
Summary: Virgil hasn't slept in god knows how long. So he consults Logan to help him sleep.





	Insomnia (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSacredStephen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSacredStephen/gifts).



> Prompt: Insomnia- and how the sides deal with it. Can be shippy 
> 
> Another one for Brooke! I found some more spare time because I've finished with my exams and I have nothing. I poked and specified and got a shippy one so here! And everyone, wish Brooke a happy birthday! I love you, fam!

Sleep had officially left the building.  
Again.  
He hadn’t slept properly in… God he didn’t even know. Virgil reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone. He turned it on and blinked against the light.   
“Uh, really?” he’d put his phone down at ten, and it was two thirty in the morning.   
There was only one thing for it.   
He picked up his pillow (and not… the um… never mind.) and left the room. 

Logan was sitting on his bed, finishing his book.   
He’d woken up about ten minutes ago for no reason at all (which usually meant Remy had left again), and he was trying to get back to sleep.   
It wasn’t particularly working, but…  
He frowned. What was that?  
He could hear a kind of thumping down the hall, and he had no idea what it could be.   
And then Virgil entered the room.   
He thumped his pillow against the wall one more time, and Logan sat up.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Tired. Can’t sleep, haven’t slept, need sleep.” He mumbled.   
Logan inspected him.  
“You sleep in your make up?”   
Virgil shook his head. “That’s my face.”   
Logan blinked. “That’s not healthy.”   
Virgil glowered at him. “No. No way. That’s news.”   
Logan just sighed and moved over on his bed. “Come here.”   
Virgil shuffled over and sat next to him. Logan went to put an arm around him, but lost his nerve, so it just fell onto his back. Virgil shuffled closer until it went all the way around him.   
“Commit to it, coward.” He mumbled, his head falling onto Logan’s shoulder.   
Logan smiled a little. When he felt Virgil’s arm fall across his stomach, he took his hand.   
“I just want sleep.” Virgil murmured, almost to nothing.   
“How long has it been since you’ve slept?”  
Virgil looked up at him and blinked sluggishly.   
“I, um, don’t know. I’ve been…” He blinked a little faster.   
Logan pushed his hair back a little and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay. Don’t worry. Just try and rest.”  
Virgil’s head went back on his shoulder. “If it were that easy I wouldn’t be here.”   
“Shhhh.” Logan put his chin on his head. “Where’s your phone?”  
Virgil squirmed a little as he pulled out his phone. He handed it to Logan. Logan was trying to use it around Virgil, because somehow he seemed to be helping. With a few taps and downloads, he pulled his headphones out of his bedside drawer, plugged them in, and offered on to Virgil. He took it.   
“It says it’s calming.”   
They’d listened for five minutes before Logan realized Virgil hadn’t listened to it at all before he’d fallen asleep. He had pushed himself right into Logan’s side, one arm around Logan, the other squeezing the stuffed giraffe.   
Logan smiled. He took the headphone out of his ear and put the phone on his bedside table. He took Virgil’s hand again…  
And before he knew it, he was also asleep. 

Patton was wondering where they all were when Roman came into the room.   
“Hey! Why don’t you get the other two and come in for breakfast?”  
Roman pouted, but agreed and went back into the hallway. He came back out a few minutes later with a large smile. “Come look at this.”   
Patton followed him to Logan’s room and peeked inside. Then he smiled.   
They were in pretty much the same position they were in last night, except Virgil had crossed a leg over Logan’s. Logan had fallen asleep with his glasses on, so they were knocked askew and not even on his face.   
But, Virgil was asleep.   
“Let them sleep. They look like they’d need it.”   
He shut the door quietly and went back into the room.


End file.
